Haunted
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Lucifer is after Hermione, will he get her?
1. Chapter 1

I really want this to be a one-shot series, maybe it could be the beginning of a multi-chapter story….I don't know yet. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy

Own Nothing.

One.

* * *

Hermione sat on her front porch, a coffee on the railing as she sat up on it as well, her back leaning against the house as she looked out at the night sky. It would be dawn with the hour and she couldn't fall back to sleep, she had the dream again. He was there. For the last two months, she would dream that he was there to get her, to drag her to Hell.

She sighed and reached over to grab her cup of coffee, sipping the cooling liquid before setting it down again. She should try to go back to sleep, a potion would help her, but since he first came, she hasn't like taking potions because they made her uneasy.

"I wont let him get you again, Dean and Sam wont let him get to you again." Castiel stated as he appeared on the front porch. She looked over at him before looking back up at the sky.

"You don't know that." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her, suddenly cold. She had on one of Sam's hoodies that she had taken from the basket of folded clothes to put away that morning. But she was still cold. "He'll find me, I can feel him searching for me." She stated.

"Lucifer is an fallen Angel, he would do anything in his power to gain control, he needs your power." Castiel stated.

Hermione snorted. "Thanks Castiel, I didn't figure that one out myself. Why don't you tell me that he wants me to bear his child as well?"

Castiel stared at her. "How did you know that?"

"He's in my head, I can feel him, and I know what he wants. You weren't going to tell me. Dean and Sam knew, but you weren't going to tell me." Her voice turned cold as she turned to glare at him.

"I apologize, we thought it was best not to tell you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, picking up her coffee and drinking it. "He'll find me. I pray every night that he wont, but I can feel him getting closer. Dean has to defeat him."

"That is the plan." Castiel stated.

Hermione sighed and moved off the railing and stood up, coffee in hand as she walked to the door. "I hope you have more then just one plan." She told him before going inside.


	2. Chapter 2

__This is a short chapter, it is techically the first chapter. I am glad that people liked the first upload, and I will get this going as a multi-chapter. So I hope you guys like it. Review and let me know what you think. Pairing is still up in the air, it could be anything, but I stick with mostly rare-pairs, so maybe a Lucifer/Hermione or Castiel/Hermione. I don't know yet.

_Enjoy_

__Own Nothing.

One.

* * *

_They walked back to the alley, the laughed drunkenly as he placed her against the wall and took her lips with his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands go under her shirt, as they broke apart for air. She felt her chest heave as she smiled like an idiot at him. She looked into his chocolate eyes and smiled as he place a quick kiss on her lips._

_"Sam Winchester, if I didn't know any better I would think that you plan on something other than drinking and dancing tonight." Hermione joked._

_Sam laughed. "I am."_

_She smiled, going along with the joke, but her head felt like it was spinning and suddenly they were in some hotel room. She looked up at him, him towering over her, as she lied back against the bed. "How did we?" She began to ask but Sam captured her lips again. She pushed him off of her, and she stared up into his eyes. "Sam, what is going on? How did you get us here?"_

_He smirked, looking down at her, his eyes sparked with a range of color that she knew that didn't belong to him. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat; she felt her whole body go cold, her heart racing as she felt his hands on her._

_"Sam." She whispered, as she felt him taking off her clothes. "Sam, stop."_

_"I don't think so." He breathed as unbuckled his pants, sliding them down as an invisible force held Hermione down. "I don't think I will."_

_"Stop. Sam, don't this." Hermione pleaded, as she started to panic, she tried to fight against him, trying to gain control, but she was forced down._

_He smirked at her, giving her a wink as he prepared to enter her. "Call me Lucifer."_

...

Hermione sat up in her bed, sweat pouring off of her, as tears rushed down her face, a scream caught in her throat. She flipped her light on as she looked around her bedroom; she was at home, safe, in her own bed. There was no one therein the room but her. She got herself out of bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom, she turned on the light of the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up to a good temperature. She stripped out of her soaking clothes and got into the shower. She stood under the soaking water and let it run over her.

She washed her hair and then turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the water She patted herself dry and She looked at the mirror, seeing the dark circles under her eyes, it was the same dream over and over again. She sighed and rubbed her face with one of her hands, the other one holding up her towel.

She heard barking, as if a pack of dogs were right in the bedroom next to her. Her eyes widened as she looked into the mirror and he appeared, Sam Winchester… Lucifer was standing there behind her. She screamed and slammed into the wall behind her, sliding to fall apart on the floor, she covered her face with her hands as she cried.

* * *

"Dean." He heard a voice state near him. "Dean awake now." He felt a shove, his body moved slightly but he didn't want to wake up.

"That isn't going to work Cas." His brother, Sam stated. Sam threw a pillow at Dean, smirking at his angry glare.

"Uncool Sammy." Dean growled as he tossed the pillow back, he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face while he stared at the Angel in the tan trench coat. "What's up Cas?"

"Lucifer is in need of a Witch." Castiel stated.

Dean raised an eyebrow was he stared at his friend. "A Witch? Like our run of the mill demon infested Witches?"

Castiel shook his head. "This Witch is from England."

"So she has an accent to go along with her demon soul." Dean smirked. "Wonder if she's hot."

"European magical beings are born with their magic, they do not need the abilities of Demons to make them powerful. She is one of the Witches who helped bring down the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord?" Sam asked as he made coffee for Dean and himself.

"He was similar to your Hitler, only he targeted Witches and Wizards who were born from non-magical parents." Cas explained. "The Witch Lucifer seeks is one of that origin, she is extremely powerful."

"Why does Lucifer need her?" Sam asked as he gave Dean is plastic cup of coffee.

"He meaning for her is unknown, but since she has entered the states a few weeks ago, he has been tracking her down."

"So the big guys up stairs think that he'll get her to help him?" Dean asked as he grabbed a pair of jeans, coffee already gone.

"I doubt that she would, it is said that she is a very good Witch." Castiel stated.

Dean snorted as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Alright, let's go find Glenda." He and Sam began to gather their things before Dean looked over to Cas. "What Cas?"

"I don't know who Glenda is." Castiel stated.

Dean stared at his friend for a moment. "She's the Witch we're after."

Castiel scrunched his eyebrows. "But her name isn't Glenda, it's Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing.

Two:

* * *

Hermione walked into the teacher's lounge for lunch, her head pounding from lack of sleep. She had run away from England to get away from war and death, to escape her nightmares. But more nightmares, a different kind of nightmares awaited her in the states. She sighed as she filled her coffee cup and sat down at a table and graded some papers. She had been losing sleep, but at least she had more time to go over papers.

She sat there, coffee going cold as she read through the papers, her eyes moved over the lines as she read, having to rub her eyes every once and awhile from going bleary. She couldn't sleep, that didn't mean that she be tired. She was extremely tired.

Hermione looked up to see a new man sitting across from her, she blinked a few times to get her eyes focused. She's never seen this man before. "Hello."

"Hey" He gave her a smirk like smile. "I'm Dean Smith, sub."

"Hermione Granger. History teacher." She smiled at him. "So you are you subbing for today?"

"Some English Teacher." He smiled at her. "Do you always sit by yourself?"

She shrugged. "Some days, my lunch time is different from most teachers." She checked her watch before sighing. "Speaking of which, time for class."

He stood up when she did, helping her gather her papers. He handed her the cup of coffee and pushed in his chair. "My brother is actually subbing today to. He's covering for a Science teacher."

She smiled at him as they walked out of the room. "What's his name? John Smith?" She joked.

He laughed. "No, his name is Sam, Sam Smith." He watched as she frowned, her eyes darkened. "You okay?"

"Yes, of course. Just the name reminded me of someone who wasn't very nice." She explained. "It's okay, I'm sure that your brother is just as sweet at you."

He laughed. "You don't even know me, but we could fix that."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "And how would you do that?"

"You, me, with two glasses of beverages for those over the legal age." He smirked.

She laughed and shook her head, but smiled anyway. "Okay, meet you at the bar at seven tonight."

"Which bar?" He asked.

"There's only one bar here Mr. Smith." She smiled at him before walked back to her classroom to finish the day.

* * *

Dean and Sam stood at a table at the bar, drinking beers as they waited. "When is she going to get here?" Sam asked, looking at his watch for the tenth time.

"Calm down Sammy, she said she would be here." Dean stated. "I mean, who could resist me?" Dean stood up and look towards the door, Sam looked behind him to see a beautiful woman with curly brown hair wearing jeans and red blouse. She smiled when she made eye contact with Dean, but when she glanced over to Sam, her eyes widened with fear. She took a step back before racing out of the door. Dean and Sam looked at each other before setting their beers down and followed her.

Dean looked both ways, seeing her race around a corner of another building. "This way Sam. Call Castiel." He ordered his brother as he ran after her. "Damn she's fast."

Dean turned around the corner to see Hermione stuck between him and the back wall of an alley. "Why did you run Hermione?"

She slowly turned around to face him, he could her holding onto her wand, and she stared at him, watching him. Sam came running around the corner, out of breath as he closed his phone. "Dean, Cas said he'll be here any second." Sam looked at Hermione as she brought up her wand. "We're here to help you."

"No you're not." She whispered, as she back further into the alley. "I know who you are." She tightened the grip on her wand, ready to use it.

"I don't think you do Glenda." Dean stated. "I am Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Sam Winchester." Hermione growled. "I know." She glared at Sam. "We've met."

"What?" Sam looked confused, as he glanced over at his brother.

"She believes that Sam is the vessel of Lucifer." Castiel stated as he appeared between Hermione and the brothers. Castiel looked into Hermione's eyes, even though she tried to keep an eye on Sam. "He comes to every night in your dreams, in Sam's form and he hurts you He is using Sam's form to make you scared of him, so you wouldn't ask for help."

"Shit. No wonder she's scared of you Sammy." Dean muttered.

"Stay out of my head." Hermione warned the Angel.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." He told her. "We are truly here to help you, Lucifer has placed a bounty on you." He explained.

"What?"

"Listen Glenda." Dean started, but stopped at her glare. "Hermione, Lucifer the fallen Angel wants you to help him take over the world."

"He needs her." Castiel corrected.

"So we're here to help you." Sam stated, stepping forward, but stopped when she pointed her wand at him.

"Hey, I don't appreciate some Witch pointing a stick at my little brother." Dean growled.

Hermione turned her eyes onto him and sighed. "Fine." With a flick of her wand, she disappeared.

"How the hell did she do that?" Dean asked, confused.

Castiel frowned even more than normal. "She used her magic, she was lying low, but now Lucifer and his demons will know where to find her."

"Then we need to find her again before they do." Sam stated as he brother and Castiel nodded and they raced back to the car.

* * *

Hermione sighed, as she landed inside of her townhouse She glanced around quickly, sensing her wards were set up, strong as she had left them. She walked over to pick up an old picture of her, Harry and Ron. "Just my luck, a guy likes me and all hell brakes lose." She sighed and set the picture down before going to make herself a cup of tea. She set the water to boil as she grabbed the tea bags and sugar. She looked at the sugar before putting it up she needed something stronger.

She really wished that she didn't see him, the man Sam Winchester, his brother, Dean was a good looking man, it would do her good to go out and laugh and smile. She sighed as she poured some fire whiskey in her cup, as the water started to boil. She poured that into her cup with her tea and let it mix. She used a spoon to stir it around before taking a sip. It had a bitter taste, but she really needed something now to take the edge off.

"Nice place you have here." A man's voice stated behind her.

She jumped, the cup of tea tipping over onto the counter as she stared at the man. "Who are you?"

He smirked, a light flashing in his eyes, a flash she had seen before. "Now Hermione, I think we know each other well enough already."

"You're Lucifer." She breathed. "What do you want?"

He sighed and walked around her kitchen, looking around. "The world, my Father's love." He looked at her. "You."

"So I have bee told." She spat. "I'm not helping you in anyway."

He smirked, biting back a laugh. "Dear, sweet, Hermione." He stepped forward, his hand cupping her cheek. "Do you really think I'm giving you a choice?"

"No." Her voice shook, just as her knees did. "I wont help you."

He continued to smirk, even after the pounding at her door sounded out, the sudden force of a being stronger than her busted down the door. Lucifer stepped back and stared at the Winchester brothers and the Angel. "Hello Sam, Dean, Brother." He glanced back at Hermione, still smirking. "I was just telling Miss Granger how she was going to help me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she felt her blood run cold. No, she was not going to be the key to the destruction of the world. She let her wand slip down her arm and she pointed it at Lucifer and hit him with a spell. She watched as she flung through the wall, into her parlor. He groaned, before looking at her, still lying in the wreckage of the room. "You shouldn't have done that Hermione."

"Then I guess I shouldn't do this to." She stated as she flung curse after curse at him, lights flashed across the room as she continued to attack him. She stopped, her wand still ready as she let the aftermath settle. She could see the body of the man that held Lucifer was badly injured, but he was healing fast. He smirked at her, before letting his head fall backwards in a laugh.

He laughed and he laughed before looking at her. "This will be fun." He stated before disappearing. Hermione slumped onto the floor, tears running down her face in a silent cry as she shook. Dean and Sam ran up to her, trying to help.

"No, stay away." She growled.

"You saw him! You saw that Lucifer wasn't me, and you still are afraid of me?" Sam asked, shocked.

Castiel pushed past both of them and kneeled in front of her. "I know this is hard, but you must hurry and gather your things, you are no longer safe here." He placed his hand over hers', his cool touched sent shivers all over her body. The crying stopped as she stared into his eyes. "If you cannot trust Dean and Sam, then trust me."

"You're an Angel of the Lord." She whispered as he nodded. She pointed her wand at him and whispered a spell, to read his mind. She finished in a few minutes, knowing his time on Earth from finding his vessel until he found out about her. "I trust you." She finally said.

"Good, now can we get a move on?" Dean asked, standing up. "I don't like being sitting ducks."

Hermione nodded and allowed Castiel to help her up, Sam rising as well, staring at Hermione. Hermione grabbed her purse led them outside the house, ignoring their questioning looks. She tapped a stone with her wand three times, speaking a spell and the three men watched as the house shrunk and became like a small birdhouse. She picked it up and placed it into her purse as if it was nothing. "It has an undetectable extension charm place on it." She explained.

Dean nodded, satisfied as he walked to his car. "Let's go then." He got into the driver seat. Sam got into the front seat as Hermione slid into the back with Castiel. "We need to find out what Lucifer has planned for you Glenda."

Hermione stared at him through the rear-view mirror. "Why do you keep calling me Glenda?"

"Because you're supposed to be a good Witch." Muttered Sam as he picked out a cassette tape to play.

Hermione sighed and opened her purse to get a book. "I didn't even get a chance to send in my resignation letter." She opened her book and started to read about Demons and Angels, as Dean put the car into drive and they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

Four.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed, sweat rolling down her back as she reached over and turned the lamp on, she quickly look around the room, her eyes looking on the alarm lock as she reached over and turned it off. She was awake at four in the morning, she highly doubted that she would go back to sleep after another nightmare.

She pulled the covers off of her as she sat up in bed, pulling her knees close to her chest and she wrapped her arms around herself. She had been traveling with the Winchester brothers for almost three months and she still couldn't shake the feeling of distrust around Sam. Dean, she was beginning to trust him, but the only one she had solely trusted was Castiel. Whenever he decided to show up.

She sighed and stretched before getting out of bed, she needed to take a shower. She glanced around the room another time before heading off to her shower. The brothers were sleeping in the adjoining room, only separated by the locked door in the middle of the wall, but she remained quiet as if they were in the room.

She turned on the water and undress as the water heated up. She felt the water with her hand before stepping back. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself; she went to brush her teeth, not liking the feeling of her morning breath in her mouth. She quickly finished as the bathroom heated up with the steam. She walked back into bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She stepped into the shower, letting the burning water scorch her skin as she held her head on the showerhead. Her body shivered, fighting being cold and burning as she scrubbed her arms raw with a washcloth. She quickly washed her hair and shaved her arms. She stood under the water as the conditioner washed out of her hair, the numbness from the hot water washed over her.

She rubbed her face with her hands when she felt a presence, she looked over her should and didn't see anyone. Sighing, deciding it was from the lack of sleep; she went back to just relaxing under the water when she thought she had fallen asleep in the shower.

She felt his hands move his wet hands move from her back to the front of her body, resting on her hip bones for only a few seconds before going separate ways, one hand slid up her body and found its' way to her breast, she felt him grasp it, holding it tightly before pinching her nipple, she moaned and rolled her head to the side, laying it on his shoulder. His other hand gripped her hip, and she knew that it would leave a bruise there later. His hand traveled lower and she felt it reach between her legs.

Her eyes shot open and she could still feel the lingering feeling of his hands, she looked behind her and no one was there. She sighed, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down. Turning back around in the shower, she saw him. Lucifer. She gave a short scream, a scream she knew her silencing charms blocked from being heard. She slipped on the wet floor and fell, staring up at him. "How did you find me?" She asked.

He just smirked at her, winking before disappearing. She heard a knock at her bathroom door and knew it was Castiel. "Yes?" She called out. "Castiel?"

"Hermione are you alright? I heard you shout when I came to check on you." He stated.

Hermione stood up in the shower. "Hold on Castiel, let me open the door." She pushed the curtain away so she could get out, only to see him standing there in her bathroom. She blinked at him. "Castiel."

He looked at her, her naked body, frowning. "You're hurt." He pointed to the bruise, a handprint she noticed as well. "Who did that?"

She touched it carefully hissing as she looked up at him. "He was here, just a second ago." She whispered.

Castiel nodded, finally handing her a towel after minutes of awkward silence. "You're naked." He told her as he turned of the water. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Nightmares." She stated as she wrapped the towel around her. She lifted on foot over the rim of the tub and held onto Castiel to lift the other out without tripping. She winced, feeling the beginning of the bruise from where she had fell. "Do you mind waiting in here, while I get dress?" She asked him and he nodded.

She unlocked the door and walked into the room to changed. She quickly dried herself off and put on clean underwear and bra. She turned around to grab her towel to see Castiel standing there. "I'm not finished."

"I have already seen you naked, this does not make a difference." He told her as he sat down on the bed, watching as she stared at him. Shaking her head, she quickly put on a shirt and a pair of pants. She wrapped the towel up in her hair and sat down next to Castiel, bringing her magic purse with her. She grabbed a book out of the purse and opened it. "I don't want to tell Dean or Sam about seeing him in my shower."

"They need to know." Castiel stated.

She sighed and turned the page. "I know."

* * *

When she heard the alarm in the other room go off, she got off the bed and opened the locked door between the rooms. She watched as Sam and Dean groaned as they sat up in bed. Hermione watched them as she took the towel from her hair, her curly masses tangled in ringlets. "Morning." She stated, as they looked up at her.

"How long have you been awake?" Sam asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, she and Sam weren't close, but she had gotten to the point where she could talk to him without flinching. "Since four. I have another nightmare, I couldn't sleep."

Castiel appeared at her side, walking into the boys' room. "Lucifer appeared to her in the shower."

Hermione groaned as she tossed the towel back into her room as the boys stared at her.

"The bad guy appeared in your shower and saw you naked?" Dean asked and Hermione nodded. He snorted and got up to make coffee. "Lucky bastard."

"I have also seen her naked." Castiel stated.

Hermione blushed and cover her face with her hand as Dean stared in shock at the Angel as Sam stared at her. "He came in to help me and he saw me." She muttered.

"I hope you're taking turns sweetheart, because I would just love to be next." Dean smirked as he watched her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going for a walk." She grabbed her hotel key and walked out of her room door.

Dean turned to Castiel, smirking. "So is she just as hot without her clothes as she is with them?"

Castiel stared at him. "She was wet." He simply stated, as if that would clear it up.

"Well, that's good enough for me. Excuse me fellas." Dean went to the bathroom and locked the door; they could hear the shower running within seconds.

"What did I say?" Castile looked at Sam, who was blushing.

"Apparently all he needed to know." Sam replied and got a cup of coffee as it finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

Hermione opened the hotel room door and walked in, locking it behind her. She sighed and set the bag of purchased books on her bed before looking into the boys' room. "Have a good walk sweetheart?" Dean asked her, looking up from the computer, he took a sip of his beer, staring at her. "Been gone all morning."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I went to the local Wizardry market, bought some books, went to get some food, and then looked around some more."

Sam looked up from his book. "There's a local Wizardry market?"

Hermione nodded, going back into her room to grab the books. "There's usually one in the bigger cities, so I had to fly to one."

"On what a broomstick?" Dean asked with a smirk, but seeing Hermione's look, he laughed. "Seriously, you can fly on a broomstick?"

She sighed and looked away. "I don't do it often, I prefer to apparate or take some form of Muggle transportation." She set the bag of books on Sam's bed, well away from his actual body. "Watch out, the Monsters and Creatures bites." She stated as she went back into her room.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they looked at the bag. "Bites? Like how do you mean?" Sam asked.

Hermione walked back in, her shirt changed. "Like it will bite you." She reached into the bag and pulled on a leather strap and a fury and many-eyed book was attached to it. She turned the edges of the book away from her, it's eyes blinking and staring at the boys. She pets the spine and it relaxed, so she undid the strap and opened the book. "Here you go." She handed it to Sam as she went to sit across from Dean at the table. "I talked to some locals, there is a vampire nest in the suburbs of the city, American, so they're a bit stereotypical vampires, blood lusting and all that. They have been causing problems for the neighbors and they are looking for help." She explained to Dean Sam flipped through the book.

"And they just told you this?" dean asked as he stood up to get another beer. "You want one?"

"Sure." Both Sam and Hermione answered, not looking at each other. Dean rolled his eyes and handed one to Sam and grabbed two for him and Hermione. He handed one to her and opened his.

"Are they paying us to help them?" Dean asked as he went back to the laptop.

Hermione nodded as she took a drink of her beer. "150 Galleons." Both boys stared at her confused and she sighed and did the calculations in her head. "$1510.50"

Dean's eyes widened and he almost spat his beer out. "To get rid of some vampires?"

Hermione sighed and looked at her beer. "Perhaps I should've mentioned that it is more than just a normal clan of eight to twelve."

"How many then?" Sam asked her.

"Over thirty or so. It's more of a gathering, they apparently travel and feast as part of a pilgrimage."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "Thirty blood sucks for $1500?" He looked at Sam who shrugged. "Okay, let's do it. When can we get going?"

"They'll be the weakest in two days." Hermione stated.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because it says here." Sam read from the book. "That a gathering of vampires are stronger in numbers, but at the weakest during the full moon because that is the night given to werewolves for their power."

"I wont kill werewolves." Hermione firmly stated.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "And why's that sweetheart?"

"Because my god son is one, by natural birth and he father was bitten. European werewolves are much different from American ones."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Each branch of the magical community goes by a code of honor."

"What's yours? The code of Merlin?" Dean snorted, but stopped at her glare. "Seriously?"

"As I was saying." Hermione glared at Dean. "Each goes by a code of honors and the ones in Europe, our codes are strict, by the law that governs each body. Now I admit that Witches and Wizards treat other supernatural creatures like werewolves like they not worth as much, but they didn't ask to be what they are and my job here in America was to help right the wrong stereotypical archetypes that are placed on supernatural creatures."

"What makes you so special?" Dane asked her.

She sighed and sat her beer down, looking at him. "I am head of the Department for Equal Rights for Magical Creatures, I have my first degree of Merlin, I am a trained Auror and I firmly believed that every creature deserves a chance."

Dean snorted. "Well Glenda, you're in the wrong business. Not every creature gets to live when it's in their nature to attack and kill others."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's just typical Muggle, you see war and destruction when a Witch or Wizard sees magic and being able to help."

"I don't know Hermione." Sam started, looking up from the book. "Some of these creatures look pretty bad. Hippogryph?"

She shook her head. "Their gentle creatures, just very proud."

"Threstals?"

"You can't even see them until you've seen death." Hermione explained. "They're like big winged horses."

"Made out of skeletons. They're big winged skeleton horses." Sam argued, as Dean looked confused."And what about a Basilisk?"

"Oh those are bad, I'll give you that. But if you look at it through a seeing device, to directly at it, like backwards through a mirror, or through a camera, then it would just petrify you, not kill you."

"You know this from experience?" Dean asked.

"When I was twelve, one was let lose on the school to go after Muggleborns, which I what I am." She stated, looking sad. "I was walking back through the halls after researching in the library and I saw it through the mirror, I was walking backwards. I was in the hospital wing for about a week or so."

"What the hell kind of school did you go to?" Dean asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She replied, picking up her beer and sipping it again. "Best seven years of my life."

"Was it safe other than the Basilisk incident?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "Now, Harry, Ron and I were always in danger. Constantly people were trying to kill us, Harry because he was the chosen one and Ron and I became we were his best friends."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked and Hermione looked over to see him smirking, knowing his didn't mean it in a bad way. "You get off on being scared?"

She shrugged, retuning his smirk. "You'll never know." She laughed as he face dropped.


End file.
